Discovered
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago and just decided to post. Juliet listens in on a conversation between Shawn and Gus and finds out some things. No OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I wrote a long time ago. I'm having writer's block with The Swap (which is, some reason gone...) and the Gus fic I'm working on, but then I found this and thought I'd post it. Not really planing on continuing it, but if people want me to I guess I will. Plot-wise this story has nothing to do with any of my others. It doesn't have any of my OC's or anything. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Juliet frowned as she held the phone to her ear. She was talking to Shawn and Gus at the same time about a case, and Shawn, as he often was, was being difficult. "So, exactly what did the killer look like?" she asked again. 

Shawn's response was a low growl. Then he started barking like a dog. "That means the killer had facial hair," said Gus.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Anything else for me, Shawn?" she asked as she scribbled down the fact that the killer had facial hair. Juliet sometimes found herself feeling stupid for believing Shawn's visions, but they usually turned out to be right. She found herself believing him even when all logic pointed to a different solution. It was official: Juliet believed Shawn was a psychic.

"No, I've lost it," said Shawn.

"_Yes you have,_" Juliet thought to herself as she smiled into the phone. "Okay, well call me right away if you get anything else," she said out loud.

"We will Jules," Shawn said. "Now, could you hang up? I can understand the spirits better if it's just me and my Official Special Helper –"

"I'm your partner, not your 'Special Helper' Shawn!" yelled Gus, causing Juliet to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah, I'll hang up," said Juliet. She was about to put the phone down onto the receiver on her desk, when she thought about something. "_I wonder what Shawn and Gus talking to the spirits really sounds like._" She saw the 'mute' button on her phone, and an evil thought came into her mind. "_I could find out… no! That would be wrong. It's eavesdropping, it's –_"

"Yoo-hoo! Jules, could you hang up the phone please?" asked Shawn.

"Oh, right," said Juliet. Making a spur-of-the-moment decision, she pushed the 'mute' button on her phone and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"I think she was suspicious, Shawn," said Gus.

Juliet's eyes widened. "_Suspicious?_"

"Jules? Nah! If she hasn't figured it out yet, why would she be suspicious?" Shawn asked.

"_They're definitely keeping a secret. Are they committing some sort of a crime?_"

"Well I still think you should be more careful…" said Gus. "We're going to get discovered eventually if you don't."

"You always say that, Gus, and it hasn't happened yet!"

"'_Always?_'_ Whatever it is, they've been doing it for a while._"

"Still…" said Gus. "Anyway, how are you going to reveal the identity of the killer to the police?"

"Well I don't know who it _is_ yet Gus. I still need to check that security footage…"

"_What security footage is he checking? One of the killings took place in a store… that security footage? Why would a psychic need to look at that?_"

"…but I'm thinking a seizure, followed by the portrayal of a historical figure."

"_Wait, he plans out these visions?_" Juliet thought. She always thought they were something he couldn't control.

"Well, that'll be exciting. Your visions have, dare I say it, been getting a little boring. And unbelievable," said Gus.

"Well I'm not a real psychic, am I Gus?"

Juliet hung up the phone.

* * *

So. Whether it was good, bad, or whatever, please review. I won't mark it as complete yet, but I don't know if I'm going to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

I got a few reviews for this (which I like) and this one was fun to write, so I think I'll keep going. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Juliet sat at her desk the next day, absently flipping through her paperwork. She hadn't gotten anything done all morning. Something else was on her mind. 

"_Why would Shawn pretend to be a psychic?_" Juliet asked herself. "_He is a little crazy… but no, I don't think that's it. And how does he get all of these crimes solved?_"

Then, the thing that Juliet had been dreading happened. Shawn and Gus walked through to doors of the station. Juliet forced herself to look back down at her paperwork as Shawn talked to the officer behind the front desk. When Juliet looked back up, Shawn had his fingers on his temple in a 'psychic' pose. She watched him curiously. He turned in her direction. They made eye contact.

Shawn smiled and waved, but Juliet looked quickly back down at her paperwork. After waiting a few seconds, she looked up and he was gone. "_Phew,_" she thought as she looked back down at the paperwork she still had to finish. Maybe she could finally get some finished. She felt someone standing over her. She whirled around in her office chair and saw that it was Shawn.

He grinned at her. "Hey, Jules! What's up?"

"Oh, uh, hi Shawn," she said quickly, looking back down at her paperwork. Shawn sat at the edge of her desk, still looking at her.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"Paperwork," she muttered, motioning towards the mound of papers piled on her desk.

"Oh," said Shawn. He struck his psychic pose. "The spirits say something is troubling you."

"_Do_ they?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," answered Shawn.

"_Should I say something? I guess I have to tell him at some point…_" thought Juliet.

"Shawn, I –" Juliet was cut off by Lassiter coming around the corner.

"Spencer, O'Hara, Chief wants us in her office in five minutes," he said, opening the door to the Chief's office and walking inside.

"Got it, Lassie-face!" Shawn called after him. Juliet smirked at the nickname. "So, Jules, what did you want to tell me?" he asked, looking at her. She looked back at him.

"It's just… nothing. I can tell you later," she said.

"Okay," said Shawn happily as her jumped off her desk and went looking for Gus. Juliet sighed and got up too, to make her way to the Chief's office. She stood in the corner with Lassiter as she usually did. The Chief wasn't there yet.

"Something wrong, O'Hara?" asked Lassiter.

"No, no, nothing," she said, a little too quickly. Luckily, it was Lassiter, and he didn't care that much.

The Chief entered the office with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Sorry for making you wait," she apologized. She went at sat at her desk, taking a sip of her coffee. "Where are Spencer and Guster?" she asked.

"Who knows?" said Lassiter bitterly. Shawn and Gus came bursting through the door with snow cones in their hands.

"Chief! You're not going to believe this!" Shawn exclaimed dramatically.

"You have some new info on the killer?" asked the Chief.

"No, this guy opened up a really cool snow cone stand outside the station!" Shawn exclaimed. "He's just like, right there on the sidewalk. And guess what? He even has pineapple flavored snow cones!" he said, holding up his snow cone.

"Can we get to work on the case please?" asked a very annoyed Lassiter.

"Yes," said the Chief quickly. "Spencer, unless there is anything else, we need to –"

"Argh!" Shawn exclaimed, collapsing on the ground and having some kind of seizure. Juliet thought back to the phone conversation between him and Gus. "_He said he was going to have a seizure…_"

Shawn leapt to his feet, and started to recite the Gettysburg address. "_And then act like a historical figure._"

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Lassiter.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled, grabbing Gus' head. "Translate that for me!"

Gus sighed. "Shawn says the killer was wearing a hat. He was tall, six feet or taller, and had an earring in his left ear."

"We'll look into it," said the Chief.

"_All of that, just to tell the Chief what the guy looked like. Why not just tell her?_" Juliet thought.

"Well, if that's all, my snow cone is almost gone, so –"

"Shawn, wait," said Juliet. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh, okay Jules," said Shawn, sounding confused. "Gus and I will –"

"No," said Juliet. "Just you. If you don't mind, Gus," she quickly added.

"Not at all," said Gus. "I need a brake from this guy any way," he said, pointing at Shawn. "I'll meet you in the car," he said to Shawn before leaving.

"Let's go to my desk," Juliet said to Shawn. They left the Chief's office and walked over to Juliet's desk. Juliet sat in her chair and pulled up a chair for Shawn, but he ignored it and sat on the edge of the desk as usual.

"So, Jules, what did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"It's about you being a psychic," she started.

* * *

Will she tell him she knows? Read the next chapter to find out!

Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

Wowzers. This got more reviews than I expected. Reviews really do make me update faster. They let me know that there are people out there who are waiting for this, and encourage me to get it up faster. Thanks! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"What about me being a psychic?" Shawn asked. Looking at Shawn's smiling face, Juliet realized telling him she knew he wasn't a psychic would be harder then she thought. 

"Um, how'd you get started here?" she asked. "I was transferred to Santa Barbra after you got here, so how'd you start working here."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I was using my super amazing psychic abilities to solve crimes by watching the six o' clock news, when –"

"Wait, why?" asked Juliet. Shawn blinked at her.

"You don't believe that I'd do it just to be a good person?" he asked with a fake hurt face.

"No," said Juliet shortly.

"Alright, I was between jobs," he muttered. "I did it for the reward money."

"That sounds more like you," said Juliet, smiling.

"Ha, ha," said Shawn sarcastically. "I can't believe you think I'm _that_ greedy, Jules! I mean, I don't mention your bad habits like your nail-biting or the annoying way you –"

"Shawn!" she exclaimed. "Keep going with your… story thing."

"Right," he said. "So eventually they thought that _no one_ could be awesome enough to solve as many crimes as me, just by watching the news. They begged me to tell them how to do it, so I told them I'm a psychic."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole story?" Juliet asked.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Jules, I thought you believed I was a psychic," he said.

"I did," Juliet muttered.

"You _did?_" Shawn asked. "As in, not anymore?"

Juliet decided now was as good a moment as ever to tell him. "Shawn, when we were on the phone last night –"

Shawn's cell phone rang. "Oh my God, again with the interruptions!" Juliet exclaimed as Shawn answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes Gus, I'm almost… no need to get snippy, cranky goose! I'm talking to Jules! … Okay, fine!" Shawn exclaimed as he hung up the phone. "Sorry Jules, Gus is waiting. I've got to go."

"But I need to tell you something," Juliet protested. Shawn started to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called to her as he left.

"_Great,_" thought Juliet. "_The universe obviously doesn't want me to tell him yet._" She saw Detective Lassiter walk over and sit down at his desk. Juliet followed him, deciding that if she couldn't talk to Shawn about this, she would talk to Lassiter. "Carlton," she said, taking a seat in an empty chair by his desk.

"Yes, O'Hara?" he asked absently, focused on some case facts he was studying.

"You were there when Shawn started working for the SBPD, right?"

Lassiter looked up from his paperwork. "Yes," he answered slowly. "Why?" he asked somewhat bitterly. It was no secret that Shawn wasn't his favorite subject.

"No reason," she said a little too quickly. "I just… wanted to know how he got started here."

"Ask him," Lassiter said grumpily.

"I did, but I don't know if his side of the story is very…"

"Accurate?" Lassiter finished.

"Yeah," admitted Juliet. "So how did it really happen?"

Lassiter looked over at Juliet, looking excited at the chance to make Shawn look bad with his side of the story. "Well, Spencer had been calling in tips that were _suspiciously_ accurate," began Lassiter, putting a huge amount of stress on the word 'suspiciously.' "We, of course, thought he had some kind of involvement in the crimes being committed, because no one is that accurate. Especially when they were just watching the News. Spencer denied committing the crimes, but we were going to arrest him anyway. He told one of the officers that her grandmother said 'hello' or something, and suddenly everyone believed he was a psychic!" Lassiter finished, sounding more annoyed then when he started.

"That's all?" Juliet asked. "He didn't have any more 'visions?'"

"Well, he knew about some evidence in an unsolved case. But he could have planted it!" he added. Juliet raised an eyebrow. "_And_ he knew McNabb was getting married." Lassiter finished.

"_Wow,_" thought Juliet. "_However he does it, he's good. And that explians why he prentends to be psychic. He didn't want to be arrested._"

"Thanks," Juliet muttered as she got up and went back to her desk. She decided that she would call Shawn that night and confront him about it. Over the phone, Juliet couldn't see his face, which for some reason made it harder for her to tell him.

* * *

There's chapter 3. The next chapter will be in Shawn's POV. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter's so short. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written for any story. I like it, though. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net. I don't own America's Next Top Model. I'm not at all affiliated with Tyra Banks.

* * *

Shawn was spinning around in his office chair while Gus sat at the desk, bored. "Gus, Jules was acting really weird around me today," said Shawn. 

"I told you she suspected something," said Gus in a know-it-all way. Shawn just glared.

"Why would she?" he asked. "We've been careful, haven't we?"

"You're _never_ careful, Shawn," said Gus.

"Oh yeah," said Shawn. "Maybe that's not it at all. Maybe she just wants to get married, but doesn't know how to ask."

"That makes sense," said Gus sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh." Shawn thought about it for a few more seconds. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing!" said Shawn happily, getting up and plopping down on the couch and turning on the plasma screen. "Gus, get me a juice box. Top Model is on."

After America's Next Top Model ended, it was starting to get late.

"I'm telling you Gus," said Shawn, "Tyra should totally do a vegetable-themed photo shoot! It would be so cool! One of the girls could be broccoli, one could be carrots… it would be awesome!"

"Shawn, do you have any idea how long those shoots take? The vegetables would all rot and it would smell!"

The office phone rang. "I'll get it," Shawn said, walking over and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shawn? It's Juliet."

"Hey, Jules. What's up?" Shawn asked, looking down and running his fingers over the buttons on the phone.

_Hold, Speaker, Re-dial._

"Well, I was trying to tell you something at the station, but you kind of ran out on me."

_Line 1, Line 2, Mute._

"Huh?" Shawn asked, only half paying attention now. Something on the phone had caught his eye.

_Mute… Mute? Mute._

"I said I was trying to tell you something at the station, but you left."

_Mute. It lets you hear what the other person's saying, but they can't hear you. Mute..._

Shawn's eyes widened. "Shawn?" Juliet asked. "You still there?"

"Uh, Jules I've got to go! Gus is… on fire. Bye!" Shawn slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "Gus!" he yelled.

"Shawn, are you telling people I'm on fire again? Remember what happened last time?" Gus asked as he walked into the room.

"Gus, we have a little problem."

* * *

So? Like it? I had fun writing it. Next chapter will be up soon. Even sooner if you review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another one. Kind of short again, but that's just how they're coming out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"Shawn!" Juliet called as Shawn walked in the doors of the police station. He didn't seem to notice her. "Shawn!" she called again. He just kept walking over to the Chief's office. "Shawn!" she downright screamed as she slid in front of the door to the Chief's office.

"Hi Jules," muttered Shawn.

"Hi," she said. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"No."

"How could you not have –"

"Hi Juliet," said Gus, trying to change the subject.

"Hi Gus. Good to see you… aren't on fire," said Juliet.

"I knew it! Shawn, I'll kill you!"

"Could you move, Jules?" Shawn asked, now looking at the floor. "The Chief kind of asked us to go in there."

"Okay…" Juliet replied. "I'm going in there, too." She opened the door and entered the Chief's office with Shawn and Gus behind her. The Chief and Lassiter were already in the office, the Chief holding a blue folder.

"Glad to see you could make it, Mr. Spencer," the Chief said. "We could really use your help with this one." She handed him the folder. Shawn started looking though it. "Museum robberies," the Chief explained. "Six priceless artifacts were stolen last Thursday night. We've been working on this case for a while, so if you need to –"

"The lady at the Customer Service desk," said Shawn shortly. "She did it."

"What, no psychotic seizures or spasms?" Lassiter asked.

"Nope," said Shawn, looking anywhere but at Juliet. "I mean, uh, I had one earlier this morning."

"Lassiter, look into it," the Chief ordered.

After a brief moment of muttering to himself, Lassiter shuffled out the door. Shawn looked over at Juliet. "Jules, can we talk?" he asked in a serious tone. Juliet rarely heard him use a serious tone.

"Yeah," she said. They walked out of the Chiefs office and over to Juliet's desk.

"Gus, could you, um, go away?" Shawn asked. Juliet expected Gus to be mad, but he wasn't.

"Sure," he said. Gus quickly walked out the front door, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone at her desk.

Juliet waited for Shawn to start the conversation, but he was, for some reason, staring at her phone. "Why are you staring at my phone?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh no reason. I was just checking to see if you had any cool calling features that I don't," said Shawn. "But it looks like your phone is pretty much the same as mine. Call waiting, speaker phone, mute…" Juliet felt a twinge of guilt.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh, right," said Shawn. "Uh, I was just wondering if maybe you… accidentally… overheard a conversation Gus and I were having?" he asked nervously.

"_Oh God! He knows! He knows what a horrible, eavesdropping person I am!_" Juliet considered her answer carefully. "No…"

"Oh," said Shawn, suddenly smiling. "Than I guess I have nothing to worry about!" He hopped off the desk. "Bye Jules."

"No, wait Shawn," Juliet said. Shawn's smile vanished.

"I thought you said –"

"It wasn't an accident," she admitted. "I listened in on your phone call… on purpose."

Neither of them said anything for what seemed like forever. Shawn just stared at Juliet, a blank expression on his face, while Juliet stared at her feet. "Oh," Shawn finally said. It was barely audible though. He walked slowly over to the desk and sat on the edge again, also looking at Juliet's feet. "Uh, how much did you… I mean, which part of the…"

"I know you're not a psychic," Juliet blurted out.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

I have a serious problem. Actually I have two... I always ignore Gus, and I always make Lassie feel bad. It wasn't that bad in this chapter, but I'm really mean to him!

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

It's over. This last chapter was hard to write. I tried it in Juliet's POV, but it just didn't work, so now it's Shawn's. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"I know you're not a psychic." 

Shawn mentally cursed. "_I knew it! Now she's going to tell the Chief… unless I lie._"

"Jules, I am too a psychic!" he lied. He quickly observed a small stain of what seemed to be motor oil on the bottom of her right pant leg. "How else would I know that your car broke down this morning?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But you're not a psychic. I heard you tell Gus on the phone."

"I… was being sarcastic," he lied again. "Get it? Just a joke. Ha, ha!"

"No Shawn. It wasn't a joke."

"_Time for a different approach._"

"Why in the world would I _pretend_ to be a psychic?"

"So you wouldn't get arrested."

"_Who told her about that?_"

"Why would you think I'd get arrested?" he asked. "And what would me being a psychic have to do with anything?"

"_That's a pretty good argument…_"

"I talked to Lassiter," she said shortly.

"_Never mind._"

"Did I mention he drinks? _A lot?_"

"Shawn!"

"Fine!" Shawn yelled. He then looked around and brought his tone down so no one else would hear him. "Fine, I… I'm not a psychic. You win, Jules. What do you want? To tell the Chief? Get me arrested?"

"No!" said Juliet. She was surprised at his reaction. "Why in the world would you think _that?_"

Shawn looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Jules." He took a deep breath. "I just really, really, _really,_ don't want to go to jail."

"You won't," Juliet assured him. "Well at least not for this." Both of them smiled. "So if you're not a psychic, how do you do it?"

"My Dad," Shawn started. "He trained me to become a cop. To notice stuff that most people miss."

"Wow," Juliet whispered. "You were able to solve _all_ those crimes, just by observing stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty amazing aren't I?" he gloated.

"You better watch it Shawn," Juliet teased. "I'm the only one around here that knows your secret. If you bug me, I'll tell the Chief."

"_No you won't._"

"No you won't," Shawn said confidently.

"Oh Chief Vick!"

"Can I get you anything Jules? Bagel, coffee, foot rub?"

Juliet laughed. "I'm 'psychic' too, Shawn. And I'm sensing that you secretly _want_ to give me a foot rub."

"Ew, gross, I do not!" Shawn exclaimed.

"_How does she know that?_"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. It was really fun to write. I think I might try writing another story where Shawn is "discovered," but not by Juliet. It'll probably be up pretty soon. And I'm making a vow: Gus will not be ignored anymore! (At least not in my _next_ story.) Thanks everyone for reviewing, but please review this chapter too, and tell me what you thought of the story over all. 

Bye!


End file.
